Nausicaa
A rough and imposing world, with a harsh climate and dangerous fauna, Nausicaa was also home to the Nausicaans. These infamous beings are seen at the fringes of civilization, threatening those they can successfully intimidate, and remembering days of glory long ended by powerful neighbours. Basic Information A single large satellite, Eizan, keeps the planet’s seasons and tides stable. Surface All of Nausicaa’s landmass is connected. Although 40% of the surface is covered in water, it doesn’t possess the oceans found on other worlds. Instead, it sports a series of large lakes and isolated seas. These are mostly concentrated in the tropics, forming a pair of irregular “rings” around the circumference. A belt of forest exists along the equator, and the planet’s major cities are clustered on grassland slightly to the north. This causes the lakes and seas to form a “fringe”, separating the lush and fertile regions - and those supporting extensive settlements - from the temperature latitudes, which are largely barren. Among the most prominent Nausicaan cities are Gedya, Gi’rak toa, K’Kall’a, and Melvar, all located in the northern hemisphere. There are also the spaceport cities of Re’tak’ma and Rylon, as well as the southern settlements Sandala and Sdara. Both of these are located on the coast of particularly productive seas. Each of the seas is unique, possessing its own ecosystem typically unrelated to that of its neighbours. Life varies greatly from lake to lake, with over a dozen major phyla established in Nausicaan waters. Only a few rivers connect some of the collections, most notably between Corto and Rhen. The land area of Nausicaa is predominantly arid, typically rough and rocky. Given the storms and the constant wind, one would assume that little could survive on the surface. This is incorrect. Besides the thin band of forest, which is just as lush as those on other worlds, Nausicaa features a surprising variety of fauna and flora across its plains and mountains. The life-forms of Nausicaa are hardy, and resistant to weather. Almost all animals are omnivores, able to subsist on plants where they are common, and each other where they are not. Sadly, Nausicaan civilization has reduced many native species to shadows of their former selves. The climate is irrevocably affected by heavy industrial pollution. Because of the anarchic nature of the populace, combined with exploitation of resources during their initial infrastructure build-up, Nausicaa bears the permanent scars of total ecological disaster. Rain is often acidic and dangerous; the atmosphere difficult to breathe. Thousands of native life forms became extinct in the course of a century. There is one place on Nausicaa where violence and competition are not the norm. The Great Silver Plain, over the northern pole, is a glacier of smooth ice and clear skies, with little vegetation or life of any kind. The ice is very thick, and polished by the constant winds. Even snow tends not to accumulate. Nausicaans who seek enlightenment traditionally take a pilgrimage across the Great Silver Plain, a journey of 300 miles. They are not permitted to carry ranged weapons of any kind. No Nausicaan may attack or fight another on the Plain, but neither can they help each other, or provide even basic aid. Survival is said to bring understanding...or madness. Category:Planets Category:Worlds destroyed in the Borg Invasion of 2381